No! Dean, No!
by Ciya
Summary: Dean confesses to the crimes Hendrickson has levied against him. Set during 'Folsom Prison Blues'.
1. Chapter 1

_Meilinglovesshaoran made a suggestion - what if Hendrickson's accusations about Dean were true - so I kinda had evil thoughts (grin) and ran with it. The setting is the prison yard pictured in "Folsom Prison Blues" - I love spoiler stills. Hope you like it MLLS._

_My cat made some suggestions but somehow I don't think tossing fish and cheese flavored kitty crunchies around really works in this story._

**No! Dean, No!**

"I did it Sammy," said Dean as he leaned over the table in the prison yard.

"What?" Sam stared at Dean with a confused look on his face. "You did what Dean?"

"I killed them Sammy. Zack's girlfriend Emily, she cried as I slit her throat. And Becky, well she was going to be screwed until she screamed herself hoarse but **you** had to call the cops." Dean walked around the table and stood in front of Sam, "that guy in Milwaukee didn't even put up a fight, man was he a disappointment," he said while shaking his head.

Sam stood up clenching his hands and faced his brother, "what are you saying Dean? A shapeshifter killed Emily and went after Becky. What's wrong with you?"

"There's nothing wrong with me Sammy." Dean grinned evilly, "I sliced your Mom's beautiful, soft stomach open and her screams were music to my ears." Sam couldn't move, couldn't breathe, he could only stare at his brother in shock. Dean tackled him, sat on his chest and pushed Sam's upper arms under his knees. "I couldn't believe it when your Dad willingly gave himself up to me." Dean's green eyes changed to an evil yellow. "He spent the last 23 years hunting me and he just gives it all up to save Dean's life," he shook his head, "if only he could see his boys now," laughed the demon inside Dean.

Sam thrashed and kicked trying to dislodge his brother, "GET OFF ME YOU BASTARD!!"

Dean wrapped his hands around Sam's neck, leaned down and looked him straight in the eye. "But the best I ever had was Jessica. Just thinking about her gets me hard. I fucked her for hours Sam." Dean squeezed Sam's throat, twisting his hands. Sam's fingers scratched at Dean's pants as he struggled for breath. "She struggled you know, just like you are doing now, that just made it more pleasurable. I fucked her in every imaginable way." Guards ran over to the brothers and tried to pull Dean off Sam. "And some that are unimaginable," he whispered while wiggling his eyebrows and grinning, "I now understand why you wanted to marry such a nice piece of ass, Sammy." Using a choke hold, a guard tried to pull him off but Dean flicked his head and the guard went flying through the air and into a group of inmates standing close by.

Sam was seeing black spots and Dean's voice sounded far away. He could see his older brother but the words coming out of Dean's mouth weren't his. Sam slowly stopped kicking and concentrated on trying to breathe past the fingers constricting his throat. "dee…"

"Big brother isn't home right now. Please leave a message at the beep. Beeeep," the demon inside Dean laughed at his own wit as Sam's struggling ceased and his eyes rolled shut. Dean released Sam and sat up, "you're mine baby brother," he said to Sam's unconscious body. Suddenly Dean's body jerked as a bullet tore through the right side of his chest. He looked up at the guard tower, flicked his head and watched as a tower guard fell screaming to his death. Another bullet tore through Dean's body, this time on the left side, he fell off Sam and landed next to his legs. Dean's hand touched the hole in his chest, he brought his hand up to eye level and studied the blood dripping off his fingers. He laughed which soon turned into painful coughing.

Sam gasped and arched his back when consciousness returned. He grasped his neck and rolled over onto his side, coughing. When he opened his eyes he saw Dean lying next to him on his back watching blood drip off of his hand. "Dean?" he croaked.

Dean's yellow eyes looked down at him, "you're mine Sam." Dean's back arched and he screamed as a thick, black cloud flew out of his mouth and into the sky; he then fell back to the ground, unconscious. Sam pulled himself up to his brother, placed his hands on the bullet wound in Dean's chest and pressed down hard. "Aaagh!" Dean's eyes flew open, he coughed and gasped, "what?" he asked looking up at Sam.

Sam looked into Dean's green eyes, "it's okay Dean. You're going to be okay," he rasped out of his sore throat.

"Sam what happened?" Dean ground out between clenched teeth as his other hand found the second bullet wound.

"That yellow eyed son of a bitch came for a visit."

"Did I…oh god…I hurt you!" Dean could see the redness and finger shaped bruising around Sam's neck under the orange jumpsuit's collar. "I'm sorry Sam." The jail medics arrived and pulled the two brothers apart. Sam collapsed onto his back as a medic placed an oxygen mask over his face and two other medics pressed gauze pads against Dean's wounds.

Dean barely heard Sam's muffled plea, "don't die on me Dean. Please don't die," before he passed out as the medics lifted him onto a gurney and wheeled him out to a waiting ambulance.


	2. Chapter 2

_Have I been mean enough yet? It could be worse guys, I planned on offing Dean (see alternate ending) but you have my daughter to thank for his survival. She insisted on a sissy fight, declared herself the winner and demanded that I not kill him. Twelve year olds (shakes head)._

**No! Dean, No! - Chapter 2**

Dean's coughing woke him up. "What the hell?" he moaned when lifted his left hand and discovered it was handcuffed to the bed. He looked around and saw that he was in a hospital prison ward. "Sam." Dean started to sit up but the pain that flared up in his chest forced him to lay back down. "Sammy!"

"Mr. Winchester you are going to have to be quiet!" a nurse said sternly as she moved the privacy screen back along side Dean's bed. "You have a tube in your chest and you must lie still. Your yelling is disturbing the other patients so quiet down."

"My brother, where's my brother?" Dean winced when he shifted into a more comfortable position.

"I don't have any information on a brother, Mr. Winchester," she replied while checking his pulse rate and oxygen levels.

"Would you please check?"

"When I have the time. I do have other patients besides you," she said before turning around and walking back to the nurse's station.

"Just freakin' great," he muttered himself. He scratched his nose and rubbed his eyes. Dean remembered sitting across from Sam at a table in the prison yard and then waking up bleeding from two holes in his chest. He swore Sam said the yellow eyed demon had appeared but he didn't remember fighting it. He was just drifting off when a flurry of activity startled him awake. A bed was pushed into the room and slid into the empty spot next to him. He watched out of curiosity until one of the nurses moved and he recognized the unruly brown hair and pale face, "Sam!" One of the nurses turned and started pulling the privacy curtain around Sam's bed. Dean quickly sat up, wincing in pain. "Stop!"

The nurse turned around, "stop yelling Sir," she turned back and started pulling the curtain closed again.

"Please, I need to know what's wrong with him, he's my little brother."

"And you tried to kill him," replied the doctor checking the wires going to the various machines that were attached to Sam.

Dean stared at the tube attached to Sam's throat and the various monitors that were hooked up to him. He flashed back to the prison yard, remembering the bruising around Sam's throat. "_Oh God_." Tears rolled down his face, "please, I have to know."

"The strangling caused his throat to swell shut and he had to be given a tracheotomy when he went into respiratory arrest. Happy now?" the doctor stated in a hostile tone.

"No. Is he going to be okay?" Dean leaned forwards, pressing his hand against his left side, trying to get a better look at his brother.

"He should be, no thanks to you."

Pain flared in Dean's side, he laid back down but the pain increased causing Dean to gasp for breath. He clenched his eyes shut willing the pain away. He faintly heard an alarm go off before he sank into the darkness.

_yedyedyedyedyedyedyedyeyedyedyedyedyedyedyedyedyedyedyedyeyedyedyedyedyed_

When Dean awoke the second time his body felt like it was floating. He lifted his right hand to his face and knocked the oxygen mask askew. "sam?" his voice sounded weak and tired, he cleared throat and tried again, "Sam?"

Dean heard a metallic rattle and turned his head toward Sam's bed. Sam was staring at him with a worried look on his face. He mouthed 'Dean', pointed at him and made the 'okay' sign.

"I'm fine Sammy. How are you feeling?"

Sam gave him the 'okay' sign again.

"I remember you telling me that the yellow eyed demon appeared."

Sam signed a 'y'.

"It possessed me didn't it? I nearly killed you Sammy." Dean started coughing and curled up on his side trying to catch his breath. A monitor went off causing a doctor and nurse to hurry over to him. Another nurse pulled the privacy curtain around the bed cutting off Sam's view of Dean.

Sam shook the bed's side rails until he got the nurse's attention. He pointed in Dean's direction and mouthed 'what', his face scrunched up in concern.

"It's okay Mr. Winchester. He can't get you, now just rest, you'll be okay." The nurse smiled and disappeared behind the curtain.

Sam rattled the side rails again but no one came to check on him. Frustrated, he decided to pull the ventilator tube off of the tracheostomy tube in his throat. He found it hard to breathe through the trache but was determined to get over to his brother. He pulled the IV needle out of his arm and used it to pick the lock on the handcuff. When it unlocked, he sat up and pulled all the other leads and wires off causing the monitor's alarm to sound. Sam slid off the bed, held on to the side rails for support and pulled the curtain back startling the nurses and doctor. He reached over to the rails on Dean's bed using them for support, 'Dean', he mouthed again.

"Sir you shouldn't be up," said one of the nurses as he grabbed Sam and tried to pull him back to his bed.

Sam shrugged the nurse off and shook the side rail until the doctor looked at him. He pointed at Dean and mouthed 'what'.

"He tried to kill you and you're concerned about him?" the doctor replied incredulously. Sam glared at the doctor. "Fine. We had to repair his chest tube earlier because he wouldn't stay still and it tore out." Sam closed his eyes for a second and sighed. The doctor continued, "this time he knocked his oxygen mask off and he couldn't get enough oxygen in his lungs when he started coughing. As long as he leaves the mask on and quits trying to sit up he should be alright. Now you need to get back to bed." Sam shook his head.

"Sammy," Dean's voice was muffled by the mask, "go back to bed." Sam smiled and grabbed Dean's hand. "No chick flick moments little brother," grinned Dean.

Sam pointed at Dean then at his trache tube and shook his head. He signed 'y..e..d' then pointed at his trache tube a second time next he mouthed 'Dean' and shook his head again.

"I get it Sam. It is just going to take awhile okay?" sighed Dean, "now get back to bed." This time Sam allowed the nurse to help him back to his bed, his knees giving out just as he reached it. He pushed the nurse's hands away when she tried to hook the ventilator tube back up. Dean lifted his mask, "Sammy let them do their job," he turned his head to the doctor standing next to him, "when is he going to get the trache removed?"

"If the swelling has gone down enough he should get it out tomorrow."

"One more night Sam." Dean watched as Sam settled back and allowed the tube to be hooked up. Sam was asleep by the time the nurses were done adjusting all the leads and wires that he had torn off. "Goodnight Sammy," Dean whispered settling back into his pillows. He knew sleep wasn't going to come easily tonight. Even though Sam forgave him for what the yellow eyed demon made him do, Dean couldn't forgive himself for allowing the demon to use him to hurt Sam. Dean sighed, wondering how hard it was to forge passports so they could fly to Amsterdam or Switzerland. He eventually fell asleep, dreaming of taking the entire female Swedish Olympic swim team for a ride in the Impala.

_**FIN** - unless you want to read the alternate ending._


	3. Chapter 3

_Dean's death. Sorry kidlet but I had to write this._

**No! Dean, No!**

**Alternate Ending**

_Sam looked into Dean's green eyes, "it's okay Dean. You're going to be okay," he rasped out of his sore throat._

"_Sam what happened?" Dean ground out between clenched teeth as his other hand found the second bullet wound._

"_That yellow eyed son of a bitch came for a visit."_

"_Did I…oh god…I hurt you!" Dean could see the redness and finger shaped bruising around Sam's neck under the orange jumpsuit's collar. "I'm sorry Sam."_

Dean eyes shut and his head rolled to the side. "Dean! No! Dean wake up! Don't do this to me man. Dean!" The jail medics arrived and pulled Sam away from Dean. He kicked and fought the medics trying to get back to his brother.

The medics held Sam down. "Hey take it easy dude. He can't get to you." When Sam continued to fight them a medic pulled out a syringe, filled it with a sedative and plunged the needle into Sam's arm. As the sedative took effect, they placed an oxygen mask over Sam's face and lifted him onto a gurney.

Sam watched the medics work on his brother as he fought to get back to him. He felt a sharp pain in his arm and the world started spinning. Just before he was lifted onto the gurney he saw the medics stop working on Dean, he heard one of them say, "time of death 1324," while the other medic placed a sheet over Dean's body. "No, Dean no," he whispered before falling into unconsciousness.

_deandeandeandeandeandeandeandeandeandeandeandeandeandeandeandeandeandean_

"I don't know what to tell you Agent Hendrickson," said the prison doctor, "he wont communicate, he wont drink or eat, he just lies there staring at nothing. We left the IV in to keep him hydrated and we finally had to put in a feeding tube so he wouldn't starve to death."

"What's with the restraints," Hendrickson said pointing at Sam's wrists.

"He keeps ripping out the IV and feeding tube. It's as if he **wants** to die."

"His brother is dead so that might be exactly what he's trying to do," concluded Hendrickson. "The incident report stated that Dean tried to strangle Sam?"

"Yes, when the medics arrived they thought Sam was trying to kill Dean because of the way he kicked and fought against them when they dragged him off his brother. After Sam was brought to the infirmary the guards and medics watched the video tape of the incident and they said it looked like he was trying to save Dean's life. Odd…very odd."

"The Winchester brothers definitely were an enigma," Hendrickson stated as he and the doctor moved away from Sam.

Sam's eyes rolled over to watch the two men walk away before rolling back to their previous position. He watched the yellow eyed demon as it switched back and forth between the prison doctor, the county psychiatrist and the ward's nurse. Sam bided his time, he knew that the demon would eventually make a mistake and when that time came he would be ready.

_**FIN - again**_

_So which ending did y'all like better - when Dean lives or when he dies and Sam gets a bit…touched? _

_Just in case no one gets it - 1324 - 1:24pm - 01/24 - Dean's birthday._


End file.
